


Astro-Tale(Atom-Tale)

by orphan_account



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk started to get bored, he have done all the neutral possibilities, and started to miss one of his best friends on the surface. You see before entering the underground Frisk had befriended Atom O’Shay, a robot that helped them through being a orphan. After a while though Frisk ran away with only his phone, ending up in the underground. Maybe it's time to finally break the barrier, and stop the resets and loads permanently…..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the 2003 Atom boy  
> 1) Atom's sister was unable to be made  
> 2) Everyone sees what Atom sees in his reflection(so people really believe he is a human child until they don't see him as a child, when they see he's not they will see what we always see.)  
> 3) Also when they see him as Toby, it also show clothes  
> 4) Atom gets jump, although jump is a medium size dog instead of small  
> 5) ASTRO will be called ATOM  
> 6) All this happens 3 years after the end of the last episode  
> 7) Robots still don't have some rights(can't buy land, vote, and have very low wages)  
> 8) Frisk was 5 when he meet atom, 9 when he fell into the underground  
> 9) Frisk has been resetting, and loading for 2 years(and still look like a nine)  
> 10) Oh also there's no flying cars, bicycles, or anything that would be too extreme  
> 11) Jump mainly replaced Zoran/Uran's role(only minor roles, her larger ones never existed. Example in the episode where Atom, Uran, and Reno go in a submarine. Jump went in place of Uran, and was always with Reno)  
> 12) Originally firsk had them, they, and their, but it kept slipping, so now frisk is male.

Prologue

6 years ago

Frisk remembers the first time he saw Atom. Atom was late for school, having to help overseas that night. The small robot has knocked them over, scattering all that were in their hands. The robot quickly got to his feet and started to help them pick the school items off the ground.  
"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and by the time I saw you I couldn't stop quick enough. My name is Atom by the way! What's your name?" The child said, well at that time he saw a brown haired boy with bright brown eyes, not a robot with very dark brown metal hair and dark brown eyes. Frisk moved what was in their arms to get their hands free to arrange their items.  
"My name is Frisk, also it's okay." Frisk had told him, making him smile happily at them, which started a friendship, that will stretch through time.

3 years ago

Frisk watched nervously as the news showed what was happening in the ministry of science. He had seen Atom fly into the building to confront his creator Umatarō Tenma. Although only Frisk and a few others knew who Atom's true creator was. Frisk looked at the other kids next to them, all scared for the robot. The brown haired boy flinched as he saw a mutt the size of a pitbull run in after Atom. Frisk shacked his head knowing that the dog will find Atom. Most now see Atom for truly a robot with metal hair and dark brown eyes, not a human anymore, at least any that saw him in action.  
Many don't know what the little robot and his dog, had made friends with Frisk. Atom with some help from his friends even made a few stripped sweaters for the boy. Frisk watched hoping, until they saw the explosion, and Atom escaping, with Tenma in his arms. The police bots had went in a few minutes before had O'Shay & the dog. Leaving the accident with no fatalities. Frisk smiled happy that everything worked out.  
The next day after a meeting frisk found he were texted by Atom. 'Want to come over to my house? :p' The brown eyes boy almost giggled imagining Atom saying and making the face. Frisk replied his answer quickly and got ready.  
Once there he sat with Atom and tried to cheer the neutral robot's okay mode. Frisk talked many times about news other than what Atom was in, funny things that happened, school, or tried to get him to play with jump. Although they were unable to succeed.

When Frisk enters the underground(sans)(when they decided to go pacifist)

Frisk looks behind him at where they left his goat mother. Frisk sighed and looked a head, knowing that if he mess up, having accidently killed a froggit in the last reset, right in front of their mother figure still fill them with dread, that he would have to start all over again. As he walked he passed a fallen tree limb, Frisk moved past it and after a few steps heard it snape.  
Frisk looked back and saw it was broken, he shivered as whomever broke the branch had to have power to back them in trouble. Frisk continued to a bridge, just as he felt like he were being watched, Frisk turned to look behind to see a shadowed figure. The shadow commanded him to shake it's hand, which Frisk did. Once Frisk saw that the shadow was a skeleton he knew he were going to have worse luck from now on.

Frisk at Papyrus and Undyne  
Frisk watched the two goof around, papyrus having returned a few hours after balling on them. Both now sitting outside the burning house, which Frisk swear he saw a few fire monsters now inside, but didn't comment. Although Papyrus's cheery attitude reminds them of Atom when he was younger, of course since he was still learning at that time. Frisk was lightly paying attention until he saw Undyne had somehow brought a tv outside, able to work too, and was showing something on it, by a CD.  
On the CD was a video of what happened at the ministry of science 3 years ago, although the video was very blurry, most likely shot by an animatur, Frisk only knew by the date on the clip. Frisk giggled as Undyne went on about how it would be awesome if she ever meet the fast moving thing in the video. Papyrus soon agreed imagining it.  
Frisk walked over to the two, sitting between them he smiled at the two monsters and told them that it was a recording about something that happened a few years back. Undyne smirked at this happy to know that was was real, soon telling Papyrus about what happened with frisk that ended with the burning house, and about Anime, Frisk didn't know if Papyrus knew what his superior was talking about, but was happy to listen. Frisk stayed there a while listening to Undyne, until Frisk had to tell them he must continue their journey, getting a goodbye from the two monsters, and one or two fires in the burning house.

Frisk with Mettaton  
Frisk watched as the robot started to dance, flinching at the ratings. Frisk wouldn't say it to his face, but him showing the form was really affecting the ratings he was getting. Frisk looked at the options for him, seeing one as pose. Frisk smiled and pressed it.  
The child twirled 2 times, in the middle of the third jumped and landed on his right leg, keeping his left leg curled onto his stomach. His hands outstretched towards the ceiling. For added effect he looked upwards to the metal roof of the core.  
Even though many didn't understand Frisk ending form, it got a few more viewers to come. Frisk left the pose to avoid Mettaton's attack. Once he was done attacking Frisk backed away and did a random pose, smiling as he finished. This will take a while, but hopefully will be worth it.

Frisk with Asriel/Flowey  
Frisk smiled at the god like goat monster in front of him. About to open the barrier, and allow everyone to be free. Frisk watched as it quickly happen, what he didn't expect was to see the prince, himself again. Frisk allowed him to talk and hugged him to comfort the sad soul.  
After Frisk released him from the hug, a flower soon grew where he stood. Frisk carefully walked up to the sad, and angry flower. Frisk pulled out a pot he found before their second battle with the flower, he quickly put dirt in it, the flower started to notice they were still there. Once Frisk thought they had enough soil, they grabbed flowey before he could realize it. The plant hissed loudly as frisk put it into the soil carefully.  
"I know you probably would hate me for doing this, but being a plant with someone else's memories doesn't immediately make you them, or associated with any they knew. I want to teach you that!" He told the plant before starting for the king's chamber, once there he found the other's there waiting for him.  
Sans watched the child carefully but Frisk smiled, now there's new things for everyone to do. Especially with the surface now accessible to the monsters. Frisk moved the pot to get their phone, that was broken when they fell, but rebuilt by Alphys. He opened their contacts and smiled at seeing a child's face, with dark brown, almost black eyes, and metal hair, the same color of his eyes. The face was smiling next to his number. Frisk can't wait to see how the monsters will react to robots, and the advancements in technology just above them.


End file.
